


Duality

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [16]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Darkness, i really dont have much to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Zavala knows what he is risking.
Series: destcember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Kudos: 1





	Duality

Commander Zavala sat in his office with the door closed, elbows leaning on the desk in front of him. Deep in thought, he closed his eyes and, admittedly, hunched his shoulders a bit.

The Guardian, the Young Wolf, wielding the power of the Dark. There was so much to be said, so much he wished he didn’t have to even think of saying. So much he didn’t want to entertain the thought of.

But he had to. That is the job of a commander, of course. He knows that. He knows that many Guardians don’t trust him anymore, or maybe just don’t want association with the Vanguard. He cannot lose them. Even if they don’t like him, they cannot be lost to the depths of the Deep. He swore he would not bury any more friends.

After all, if you treat your soldiers as if they are your children, they will follow you into the dark.


End file.
